


Am I Gonna Be A Great Bullrider Like You, Pop ?:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Greatest Show Ever Series: [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Children, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Practice/Practices, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rodeo Competitions, Rodeo/Rodeos, Sad, Sadstuck, Talking, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Grace is worried about her future, Steve talks her through it. Does he help her?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*
Series: Greatest Show Ever Series: [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772299
Kudos: 1





	Am I Gonna Be A Great Bullrider Like You, Pop ?:

*Summary: Grace is worried about her future, Steve talks her through it. Does he help her?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

Grace sighed, as she watches the practices going on for the **_Five-O Rodeo_** , She wishes that she can compete on that level. But, She thinks that she doesn’t have what it takes to accomplish what is needed to be a great rider. She always shows her fear & insecurity in anything that she does.

Steve watched his daughter have a sad look on her face, as she watches the practices. He knew that something was bothering her, but didn’t know what. He decided to have a talk with right then, & there. The Hunky Brunette hopes that he would a lot more harm, than good, as he approaches her. She saw him, & gave a small smile, & waved to him for him to sit next to her.

“Hey, How’s my girl doing ?”, He hugged her to him, as he asked her. “I am okay, Pop”, as she refocused her attention back to the riders. “Not very convincing, Gracie”, He said knowingly, as he watched along with her. She sighed once more, & Steve asked, “What’s up, Honey ?”, He said encouragingly to her, Hoping that she will want to talk it out with him.

“Am I gonna be a great bullrider like you, Pop ?”, She asked with worry, as she looked at him for reassurance. Steve smiles, & said, “You are gonna be fantastic at this, Better than me”. The Young Girl smiled, & said, “Thanks, Daddy”. He smirked, & said, “One of these days, You’ll show these boys a thing or two”, Grace was looking forward to that day too.She went back to watching the practices, as Steve watched her with a smile on her face.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
